


Bled

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thin red line...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bled

 

The kiss is hard and brutal, just like it always is.  He can’t get enough, can’t get close enough, can’t get deep enough, can’t fucking breathe him in enough to make it better. 

 

 

When it’s over his brother can’t push his away far enough, can’t hit him hard enough, can’t breathe when he’s in the same room. 

 

 

They can’t live with each other anymore and they can’t live without.  Heaven and hell come knocking on their door each night and play out their battle in sweat and tears and semen and Winchester blood.  The line between love and hate was never so thin, never so brittle. 

 

 

It was never so red as when Dean and Sam bled from it.

 

 


End file.
